Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix
is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Japanese artist Kei. The manga was originally based on the Vocaloid 2 character Hatsune Miku, but came to feature other Vocaloid 1 and 2 characters as the series progressed. The manga began serialization in the January 2008 issue of Jive's shōnen manga magazine ''Comic Rush and continues to be printed at irregular intervals. Plot Each chapter in Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix is a self contained story and there is often little to connect two chapters together. Despite this, they still form a rough chronological order, taking into account the first appearances of the different characters. The series is set in Sapporo, Japan. The characters share personality traits that were influenced by the Vocaloid fan community. Items and food associated with the Vocaloids are also depicted. Characters ; :Miku loves nothing more than to sing at every opportunity, but is down to earth in her view on the world and often acts as the voice of reason in the presence of the Kagamine twins. She does her best to be mature and kind, but sometimes slips into childish tendencies. She is headstrong and often will go to stubborn means to get what she wants done (such as getting a new computer or finding out who ruined her music sheets), which can occasionally lead to violence. ; :Rin is upbeat and vicious. She looks up to Miku as an older sister, but is more than capable of looking after herself. She likes to fool around with her brother, but is never malicious, and is unable to sing without him. She can hold her feelings well inside her and knows when is the right time to be in a certain manner. ; :Len is portrayed as being quiet, but ambitious. He tends to take the submissive role in the twins' relationship despite all the bickering they do, although he cannot sing without his sister. He can be timid and apologetic, but most of the time he can drive his ideas down to the letter. ; :Luka is the calm, but caring member of the Vocaloids who joins in chapter 16 (although she makes a blank-eyed appearance in chapter 15). She is a kind person and gentle to people, although Meiko is jealous of her because of her potential sex appeal and ability to outshine Meiko. Luka has the ability to sing in English, unlike the other Vocaloids. She does, however, have insecurities about her singing once in a while. ;Meiko :Meiko is the mother figure of the group and although she does well to look after the younger Vocaloids, she can sometimes have a twisted, sake-induced view of how things should work. Her obsession with being the "idol" of the family and the one with the most sex appeal drives her to obsession. She is a big opportunist. Since she was not originally illustrated by Kei, she is never named. ;Kaito :Kaito is the father figure of the group, though not always the greatest role model. He looks after the group's overall interests, which has sometimes caused conflict with Meiko. He does not like the fact that Meiko overly drinks and is upset about his role in the family. He has an obsession with ice cream, causing him at one point to spend all the family's money in the idea of using the ice cream for "business". He considers Miku the closest family he has. Since he was not originally illustrated by Kei, he is never named. ; :Gakupoid appears as a gangster motorcyclist in chapter 11. Since he was not originally illustrated by Kei, he is never named. ; :Hachune Miku is a super deformed version of Hatsune Miku who often appears out of nowhere making cameos, upsetting the main characters, and generally getting herself into trouble. Volume list External links *[http://rush.jive-ltd.co.jp/ Comic Rush's official website] Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Shōnen manga ja:メーカー非公式 初音みっくす zh:廠商非正式 初音Mix